toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Life of the VP
Life of the VP by Sonic767 VP: Hey uh cog... Cog: Yeah? VP: Wanna be my servant. I want to boss you around. Cog: Oh, look at the time! I have to um... Go..... uh...... explode! Yeah, explode! The Cog then explodes. VP: Nobody understands me..... VP: I want some apple juice. Cog Seller: Hey uh, VP? VP? yeah um VP? VP? VP! yeah VP! VP!!!! VP: Oh, uh, yes random Cog? Want do you want? Cog Seller: You know that I, I am 10 uh years old. VP: uh..... No. I don't even know you. Cog Seller: and uh.... uh.... You know that I am 10 years old and a genius and a ridiculus a million inventions that I make. VP: Why am I even talking to you who are you? Cog Seller: I made I made a new invention. That, that makes boring people, more happy, yeah it makes them happy. You wanna try it for 900 Merits? VP: ...................... NO! GET YOUR SMELLY SUIT OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I AM GOING TO DO TERRIBLE THINGS TO YOU! Cog Seller: ahhhhhh! I am I am only 10 years old!!!!!!! The random Cog seller then leaves. Screaming at the top of his audio recepters. Scene 2 VP: Now where is that Apple Juice? Cog: Sir! You have a visitor! VP: Who is it? I was into this fascinating book called. The Princess Dairy. She works at this Dairy shop her father runs but she is a Princess at the same time! Cog: Yeah, Whatever, anyway the visitor is Sellbot cog number 992874948364847393293839304858754943039398484930494875594049858549494459549954..... 1 Praise me! Praise me! VP: Cog language please. Cog: ........................ your boss. VP: Oh no! uh.... LOCK THE DOORS! BARRICADE IT WITH MR. HOLLYWOODS! Cog: But I don't wanna.. VP: DO IT! Cog: ( man sometimes I just want to rough him up and oush him down that never ending bottomless pit into greyness.... ) Scene 3 VP: I finally found the Apple Juice! Chairman: VP!!!!!!!!!!!! VP: ( aw man! ) uh... The VP Isn't in here right now! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEP! Chairman: WHAT DID YOU SAY? VP: I SAID! AW MAN! THE VP ISN'T IN HERE RIGHT NOW PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BEEEEEEP! Chairman: OH OKAY! I JUST WANTED TO SAY, HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL, I HOPE YOU WIN THE BIG GAME ON SATURDAY. VP: Thanks.... Chairman: WHAT!? VP: THANKS.... Chairman: OH YOUR WELCOME! CAN I HAVE THAT APPLE JUICE? VP: NO. Chairman: OKAY! The Chairman then leaves. Scene 4 VP: Today is the big game! Cog: No its not! VP: Oh. Scene 5 VP: So, wanna be my servant? Toon: No. VP: I'll kidnap you then. Toon: Okay, VP: Your just going to let me kidnap you? Toon: Yeah. VP: I don't want to kidnap you then. Toon: Okay. VP: Wait, now I do. Toon: Okay. The VP Then Kidnaps the toon. Conclusion Hello! I am the narrator! Wait I am? Anyway, The VP Then kidnaps the Toon as said above. 8 toons decide to rescue the toon. The Toons defeat the VP, Save, the toon, and everything goes back to normal. This is how the VP Cog battles started. Remember, If you see a Cog Go hide in Fog! THE END! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Sonic767